Dancing In The Dark ダンシンインザダーク
by GinnyWeasley543
Summary: A very bord Sasuke becomes extreemly interested in the new boy at school who's just as gay as he is. SasuNaru Yaoi


Class that day was slow and boring. Our teacher, Kakashi, was dragging on and on about semi-aquatically evolving landscapes and my best friend Shikamaru was half-asleep as it was.

"Why is he talking about landscapes, he's a math teacher." Shika groaned, leaning his head on Kiba's shoulder, catching a cold glare from his girlfriend. I laughed.

"Sakura is glaring at you." Shikamaru turned around and glared back, an evilness in his eyes that made Sakura gulp and look away.

"You obviously don't love her, so why do you keep her around?" I wondered. Shikamaru smirked.

"I love to break her." He replied simply.

"That's evil…I like it." I laughed and shook my head. Sakura was the school whore and the fact that Shikamaru had been going steady with her for so long was surprising. I knew that it was killing Kiba though. I knew by the way he looked at Shika that he loved him.

"What about Kiba?" I nearly whispered. Shikamaru's eyes got wide.

"Kiba is…mine. Of course." Kiba blushed and looked down submissively. I sighed, becoming slightly annoyed by Shikamaru's power to totally possess people.

"Then don't you think you should be fair to him?" That came out harsher than I'd meant for it too and Shika flinched. I looked away, and tried not to be angry with him. I hated Sakura as much as the next guy but did he have to hurt Kiba to hurt her? I then got an idea. So I passed him a note.

シカマル

さくらを傷つけるために他の方法があります。プロセスで木場を傷つける停止してください...あなたが実際に彼を愛し場合、この手順は必要ありません。今夜私に電話して、我々は、ピンクの髪の女を拷問するための新しい方法を考え出すことができる。

サスケ

(The note said: Shikamaru, There are other ways to hurt Sakura. Please stop hurting Kiba in the process…if you really love him, this step is not necessary. Call me tonight, we can come up with new ideas to torture the pink haired bitch. Sasuke.)

He smiled at me and then whispered something to Kiba that made his entire face light up. Shikamaru just scribbled a short reply back and handed it too me with an extremely happy, thankful look in his eyes.

サスケ、そのために感謝。

(Sasuke, thanks for that)

I just grinned and was happy he was gonna do the right thing. I sighed and turned my attention back to Kakashi's ranting until he abruptly stopped because there was a knock on he door. Iruka, our English teacher, walked in with someone I'd never seen before. He was…gorgeous. His blue eyes were electrifying and that blonde hair….I felt strangely compelled to play with it. The moment our eyes met, a shiver went down my spine and back up.

"Class, this is our new student. Uzumaki Naruto. Make him welcome."

"_Naruto_…" I whispered under my breath, taking in the name that went with that beautiful face.

"You can have a seat beside Mr. Uchiha." He said pointing to me. My heart froze. Yes. Naruto extended a pale, soft, hand.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." I took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm Sasuke. Would you…like to hang out later?" He smiled warmly.

"Sure, sounds fun." Shikamaru shot me a teasing look, he knew I was falling…hard. Kakashi stepped out of the room with Iruka for a moment and Shikamaru turned to me with a smirk.

"Kiss the new boy." Naruto and I blushed.

"Let's not scare him okay." Naruto laughed.

"I wouldn't mind." I blushed and Shika began chanting "kiss him, kiss him" making me turn scarlet.

"Naruto, you don't want me to do that. I-I'm gay."

"So? So am I." I gasped. Things couldn't get more perfect. Suddenly everyone was chanting "kiss him" so I softly captured the blondes lips in mine, brushing my tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth to me and I quickly explored the boys warm cavern. Shikamaru then began to laugh.

"Uh…you guys having issues down there?" We looked down and both of us had giant erections. We both turned as red as the crest on my back. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"So…would you like to go out with me? Like, as my boyfriend?"

"I'd love too." Suddenly the entire class burst into laughter and Kakashi walked back into the room.

"Um, what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing…" He glared at us.

"Please get seated Sasuke." I got up from where I was kneeling beside Naruto and got back in my seat. A bubbly feeling welled up in my chest and a warm sensation was growing in my groin. I had a boyfriend…that was beyond my wildest imagination. School was going by way to slowly now, because I wanted to have time to get to know Naruto better. Kiba nuzzled his face into Shikamaru's shoulder and I smiled. I wanted Naruto to do that to me. I wanted him be in my arms, safe and secure, feeling all my love radiating from my chest. I couldn't focus for the rest of class…the only thing I was focused on was Naruto. When the bell rang I walked over to Naruto's locker.

"So is Saturday good?"

"Sure! Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere you wanna go." Naruto blushed a cute tent of pink.

"I really like this shop called Ichiraku Ramen. Is that okay?" I smiled and kissed the back of his hand.

"As you wish." I then took his hand and began to show him to our next class.

"Sasuke, I was asked to show him around." I heard the annoying voice of Sakura chime from behind me.

"Go to hell." I said waiting until she passed me to trip her and push her into a nearby trash can.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go."


End file.
